


The Tempest and it's Champion.

by alcoholinspired



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholinspired/pseuds/alcoholinspired
Summary: This is the story on how an unexpected and powerful couple got together, one is the fabled Champion of Kirkwall, Garrett Hawke, the other a Tempest known as the Inquisitor, Robert Trevelyan. How under two big titles and giant shadows a love flourished in the middle of the war.A story told through the eyes of the people of the Inquisition.





	1. Running from the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke's POV, now a disgraced runaway.

Running away. That's what my life turned into, again. Going from one small city to another, dealing with people just the absolute necessary amount, looking upon my shoulders to see if anyone comes, but now it was all different from before, before I had a family I loved, people I cared about, I had support, even with all the conflicts, and a complete ignorance of how happy I was, but now I am alone, a brother hidden way too far from me, cursed forever with the taint, friends scattered to the wind, no one by my side, no one to call mine, I went away from Kirkwall with less than I started, back to a runaway apostate, as if my life never had a progress.

Rather the progress cost much more than I was willing to pay.

I know I was supposed to be at the Conclave, to be the voice for the mages on this mage -templar wars, somehow I turned into a hero for mages, but I ran away from it, I can't, I don't want to be the voice of anyone else than me, I never wanted to be the Champion, neither all this crap thrown at me, but I handled it, I tried to fix everyone's mess patching with bandages the broken things, but it lashed at me, at my beloveds, and it turned worse, let the Maker sort this mess now, I don't have anything more to give.

Maybe I should have stick together with Isabela or Anders, at least I wouldn't be alone in this pit, maybe I should have listened to mother and married, built a family. No, I would ruin any family I made.

But only I know what I really wanted all that time, only I know how I missed it.

Varric sent a letter to me, saying I was being requested by a Seeker of Truth, he said he handled her, said to me to be careful and keep distance, I hope he's well.

Now everyone turn their eyes to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, expecting what decision will be taken, but all I see is war, is destruction, and I am too far from it, I want to keep it that way. At least it makes easier to pass unoticed.

But I need to fix the world I broke, it's my repentance, my sin. I need to find out more about this Red Lyrium, what it does, how, and how to stop this cursed thing from spreading more than it has already, at least I have my warden contact, sort of.

The Wardens are behaving strangely, my contact, my brother, everyone he knows and Anders. My brother claims to hear voices, drums, or whatever the music the darkspawn plays on his head, I put him in safety, at least I can count on Aveline to guard him. Anders argues about the same, but he hears them too much, too loud, and all I can see is Justice flaring through the cracks of his skin, maybe trying to fight the Taint, maybe being killed, is it Justice any longer? I couldn't kill the man who saved my brother, even if saving Carver meant condemnation, and not after everything; I don't know what will come out in the end, and I am too tired to guess.

And the same repetitive thought comes over and over again, circles my mind in an unending penitence:

"It's your fault, your stupidity, your failure, you destroy every single thing and person you touch, it's your fault."

It was my mantra, my pray. I hope the day ends fast.


	2. The tied Scoundrel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he opens his eyes, all he see is darkness and an odd green light flaring to his side. Robert's POV.

A cracking noise, some strained noise nearby, it wakes me.

I open my eyes slowly, head hurts as if about to explode, vision blurry, smell off putrid water attacks my senses, I can hear water drops falling insistently on metal and stone; there is a dim light coming from the side, I can feel myself surrounded by people, but I can't count now, there's no doubt, I know what this is, I saw this already, forgotten places like this, though I was never the one imprisoned.

My vision and my brain finally stop spinning viciously, so I can fix my eyes to my hands, I'm chained, of course, but wait there's more; my left hand is flaring green, from it I feel an unnerving sensation, what is this?

It looks like an open wound, it feels like one, but why is this thing shining? What is this in me? Is it magic? No, it can't be, it must be poisoned, I am poisoned, it has to be! But how on Maker's name have I achieved it?

I move my hand a bit and the green wound explodes, bright green light blinds me and I scream, i shouldn't have screamed, damn but this pain is too much, have I lost my hand?  
No, it's still here, but the pain was just the same, I feel my hand torn open, my blood as poison, what is this cursed thing on me?

Why am I arrested? My family of course, it must be some bandit group or one of our rivals, or a bandit group hired by one of our rivals; there's another option, the war. I came to counsel my house on the war, they must know this, or was I pick at random? But who captured me? Templars or Mages? It must have something to do with this horrid scar, but what is that for? It can only be magic, I must have been captured by the Rebel Mages, but what they want?

No, I can't go in circles with possibilities, I have to focus, what happened before so I know what to do. I try recollect my last steps, my last words, but they all stopped at the Conclave, and then the memory disappears, there's nothing from the Conclave on my mind, only a dark profound abyss, but I know I must have been there, this is what I came to do!

I try to scavenge my mind, I must remember what happened, but the only thing I find when trying to jump into this abyss is an invisible barrier that prevents my advances, and more pain. I hiss, I couldn't contain; I look slightly to the side, there's a man holding a sword to my neck, no banner on his clothes, he holds it steady, but I see he is nervous, he's using all his strength to keep it still, he's angry, he's fearful, he looks at me as if I am an abomination, but honestly, do I look like any other thing?

I hear a door slam loudly, Two women come through, I must get what faction they are part of. The men sheath their swords and they circle me, I can't see them well. One stops at my front, no indication of faction.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." I hear from a heavy accented voice on my ear, the other speaks to me and all her anger is on her voice.

"The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead, except for you" Her voice trembles, she is pain, of someone who wanted to cry but could not.

She expects an answer, but I saw enough interrogations to know their pace, nothing I could say will satisfy her so I say nothing.

"Explain this." She lifts the chains and my scarred hand is on my face level with just one hand, it answers her with another crackling sound and a minor flare and she throws it away violently. She is a strong, very strong woman.

"I... can't" It was honest, I'm lost and I want answers too.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I don't know what that is, or how it got there."

"You're lying!" She reaches me, towering over and holding me as if to crush my bones. That's it, I'm done for.

"We need him, Cassandra." The other intervenes, what is this, goodie and baddie? Come on I'm not a rookie.

"What happens now?" I ask, I won't drop the ball now.

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Asks the goody, I can't see her face, but on her chest lies a symbol, what is this? I look to the other and a similar one covers her front, they are familiars, are they Seekers of Truth? What in the world is going on?

I took some moments between trying to remember what scraps my mind holds and trying to process what my eyes see.

"I... remember running, things were chasing me and then... a woman"

"A woman?"

"She reached out to me... but then..."

The other woman circles me and guide the hooded one out.

"Go to the Forward Camp Leliana, I will take him to the rift."

She comes to me without looking at my face an release my chains, my hands were also tied with a rope in a very uncomfortable way. Maker they may think I'm the blight incarnated.

"What did happen?" I ask taking my risks in the open window.

"It... will be easier to show you." She answers turning her back to me, I can only follow her now.

A great wooden door is opened to me, I finally see the light, but It is not what I expected. I hear another cracking noise, but now much louder and blunt, as if an angry wild animal is around, I look up and... What is this?

"We call it the Breach. It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It's not the only such rift, just the largest, all were caused by the explosion at the Conclave."

"An explosion can do that?"

"This one did, unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world"

A thunder from the massive hole is all I hear and then my hand goes up with by its own will and answers this "Breach" by crackling the mark with another loud thunder noise. And then pain, too much pain, all the fire, all the needles, every poison and all the lightning in the world seems to reunite in party at my scar. That horrid, blindingly pain, I scream with what breath I have and it's not loud enough to do it justice; I go down on my knees but my hand remains raised to the sky pointing at that thing, until their brief conversation ends and it falls to the floor. I can't breathe, I can't think, I feel my heart near explode from the surprise, my lungs fail me horribly and my body is limp, there's still the lingering pain in my hand and a poisonous sensation on my veins, I feel some tendrils a bit spread, had that thing just grow?

"Each time the breach expands your mark spreads and it is killing you. It may be the key to stop this, but there isn't much time." Her voice is rushed, she's as lost as me it seems. No, she can't be.

"I understand."

"Then?"

"I'll do what I can, whatever it takes."

What more could I say to my captor? If she's right I may die fast mad in pain, if she's wrong I may live long enough to wish I died. I'm in open field, I may have a chance, but I have no equipment, I need to find an opportunity, or make one.

She helps me stands and guides me forward, I look to my sides and all I see is hateful looks, people nervously keeping themselves from trowing things at me, or surrounding me with torches and pitchforks, I know this, they have taken me for the goat, it's the people's justice, they are the judges and executioners and I'm the convict. I'm jumping from one frying pan into another. I can't decide what can be worse, die under her hands, under their hands or under my hand.

"They have decided you're guilt, they needed it. The people of Haeven mourn our most Holy Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry, the Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars, she brought their leaders together, now they're dead. We lash out, like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed. There will be a trial, I can promise no more."

A trial? I would laugh at this if the pain had not taken my breath, she releases me and now she decides to take me to some smaller Breach. This can't be serious, this can't be freaking serious.

It may be a long, long day. Or my last one.


End file.
